


With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

by Mikeyholic



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke Clemmings, Theres a blowjob, art student! michael, involves a lot of art, pluse some paintings and drawings, theres fluff and theres smut are you happy now, yea thats all the smut youll get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyholic/pseuds/Mikeyholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time they did that, actually, Michael had that whole sketchbook dedicated to Luke, he loved to draw whatever inspired him or loved and Luke was his first option always. He always found himself just sketching the blonde’s hands or his bright blue eyes or his favorite one, when Luke sleeps peacefully after an exhausted day. At Michael’s eyes, Luke was just so perfect.</p><p>or</p><p>AU where Michael is and art student and well, everything goes around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear

He gave one last glance to the clock in the wall before bringing his sight back to where the brush on his hand landed leaving a fresh night blue spot on the white canvas. It was an easy task for him obviously since his wrist seemed to dance across the white place as smooth as possible but leaving a perfect and equal layer of paint on it. Michael started humming the melody of the current Fall Out Boy song his shuffle was playing as he washed out the blue off the brush in the cup with water by his side and changed it for a lighter blue and continued with his work not really caring if his clothes, face or hands got stained only being careful with his new dyed hair since it took him a while to cover with a mix of purple and blue every blonde spot of his faded lilac hair. 

He was about to change again the brush color when he heard the door of his apartment opening. A little smile played on his lips as he left the cleaned brush now with the others and turned over to find out a tall blonde guy already closing it. He dropped his backpack by the door and looked up to find out Michael was already to meters away from him.

“You’re late” the dyed hair boy told him as Luke gave him a tired smile back.

“Sorry, practice lasted a bit more today” and then a frown appeared in his face. “You didn’t tell me you were going to dye your hair” Michael closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

“Surprise?” he giggled as he left a sweet kiss on those pink lips. Luke softly laughed too after the pulled away. “Do you like it?”

“Well, you’re getting better with the missing spots” Michael chuckled.

“Well, duh, I’m art student” they both laughed as they walked to the couch and flopped down there a tired Luke resting his body against his boyfriend. His head was on the older one as his arms wrapped his torso and he buried his face in the black fabric of his stained with paint shirt.

“College was good today?” Michael asked looking down at the boy as his hand brushed the messy blonde hair when he took off the beanie making or at least trying to make it back to the usual quaff he plays.

“Yea, just tired as hell” he replied with a sigh as his eyes closed for a moments relaxing at the pale boy touch on his head. “I gotta keep up with B as my final score to get the scholarship next year for university”

The story was this was Luke’s last year at college and he was offered a full scholarship thanks to be the captain of the football team at school and clearly one of the best while Michael had finished his studies in the same college as the other boy but chose to study in an art school instead because after all it was his passion and meant everything to him. This was the first year for him and by far he couldn’t complain, he loved it and by any teacher reference there, he was a so talented guy at his 19 years old. Michael got the apartment thanks to his parents as a graduation present and by just looking at it you could easily tell how much part of himself he had put in every corner inside there. It was a mess it was true but the parts that weren’t filled with newspaper and paint stains or empty frames or white canvasses scattered in the whole place had beautiful already done and framed paintings or in case of some rooms they had murals painted by Michael himself with little references of his favorite things as band, books or his favorite artist.  
As Michael kept brushing the blonde strands with his fingers he could feel how little by little Luke’s tight hug was getting loose and little snores left his slightly parted mouth. He was more than exhausted from everything at college. He was going through so much pressure but hopefully it was just a matter of two more months before it was over and he could then start studding Music properly at the same place as Michael. It was good luck it was Friday so Luke could stay the night at his with no problem at all so he left a soft kiss at the top of his boyfriend head as he rested his head against the couch too and fell asleep.

-

Next morning Michael woke up due to Luke sitting up in the couch and trying to rub the sleep off of his face.

“Oh God I fell asleep sorry” he apologized with that morning raspy voice Michael love to hear.

“Good morning to you too, babe” he greeted him with a lazy smile when Luke turned over to him. Michael looked up at the clock on the wall in front of him to find out it was barely 7am. “Damn is so early” 

“Well, we fell at like 8pm last night don’t blame your system” Luke chuckled getting up from the couch and stretching his arms standing in his tip toes honestly his hands close to the ceiling, just like 30 centimeters difference. Michael couldn’t help but watch as his shirt lifted up and showed his little tummy but his sight went a bit lower to the V line of his hipbones. God, he now thanked so much what all the football training did to Luke as he bit his lips but all of sudden his lust vanished with the boy getting out of sight.

“Oh there is it” he heard Luke say from the other corner of the living room as he picked up the acoustic guitar he uses to leave here. He came back to where a sleepy Michael was and sat down next to him. “The G string of the one I have at home broke yesterday and I missed so bad playing since then” he informed him as he positioned the instrument on his lap and started playing some shorts as a bright smile appeared on his lips. Michael smiled to when he recognized what that meant. It was the kind of smile you had when you did something you loved so much. A smile full of happiness that could lift anyone’s bad mood. And with a blink he was brought back to reality: he had to capture this moment and what a better way than drawing it.

Suddenly he got up from the couch dragging with him Luke’s attention as he looked for his sketchbook across the messy table full of papers. His eyes brightened as he found it and got back to his seat still with some curious blue eyes on him. 

“Wait, are you gonna…?”

“Yes” the galaxy hair boy answered with an exciting smile when he looked up from the blank paper and found the most comfortable position to start. Luke replied with a soft smile and got back to his business playing any song that would come up to his mind. 

This wasn’t the first time they did that, actually, Michael had that whole sketchbook dedicated to Luke, he loved to draw whatever inspired him or loved and Luke was his first option always. He always found himself just sketching the blonde’s hands or his bright blue eyes or his favorite one, when Luke sleeps peacefully after an exhausted day. At Michael’s eyes, Luke was just so perfect.

Luke started playing what Michael recognized as Stairway to Heaven followed by his soft voice humming along with it but damn it was beautiful. He had the ability, he had the voice, and he had the passion but not enough support. Michael knew personally his boyfriend’s family. By one hand, Liz was an angel from heaven always by her sons’ side but in the other hand there was Andy Hemmings. The truth was he was a really good man and father but he also was mostly strict with his sons’ education. He was in first place who persuaded Luke to join the football team and well damn the guy got the ability in the field but it didn’t feel right for him inside and that’s when he found out his love for music when he turned 15. At first his parents thought it was a hobby but turned to be something more serious to the boy. Of course he had to stay in the football team, he had no option beside many universities had opened their doors already for him but Luke was sure on what his final career would be. 

The pencil between Michael’s fingers just danced over the paper as his hands copied what his eyes saw but his mind was in other place for sure because he didn’t realized Luke had stood up until he looked up again just to find an empty place in the couch. He blinked some more time to bring completely his mind to reality when he heard some steps in the kitchen followed by a tall guy approaching him again.

“Is it done?” Luke asked as he took a sip off his glass of water and left it on the messy table before joining the pale boy again. A smile played on his lips as he turned over the sketchbook to show a rough sketch but fair enough to decipher every feature of the guitar player. Luke’s eyes widened at the drawing as his lips parted a bit ready to speak. “I’ll never get how you can do that”

Michael smirked.  
“Yea? Well I’ll never get how you can be so talented at the guitar” he closed the distance in the couch between them and left the book behind him to bring his hands to the tall boy’s neck. Luke joined him with a cocky smile too as he looked down at those red plump lips. “Or how good you’re on your games” Michael pecked his lips. “Or how can someone be so handsome.” Peck. “Or so perfect” he whispered one last time before attaching both of their lips together and consuming every bit of them. He bit the blonde’s bottom lip sucking on his lipring. That was his weakness. The cold piece of metal between every heated action.

Michael tugged his fingers in the blonde strands and pulled them giving himself access in the younger’s mouth when he groaned winning their fight for now. He pulled Luke’s hair a bit more but this time his lips found their way to the jawline sucking there too and finding the blonde’s sweet spot gaining a low moan that surely turned him on much more.  
The pale boy dragged himself until each of his knees were by Luke’s sides, his lips still on the younger’s neck and his hips now rocking back and forth with the other boy’s hips soft moans escaping both lips.

“Oh fuck, Mikey” Luke groaned lowly and before any of them realized they were already standing up without losing contact of each inch of the other and Michael was pushing Luke blindly against the wall which turned out to be the one filled with newspapers. 

Luke’s fingers started playing with the edge of the shorter boy’s shirt until in one final impulse he took it off just breaking the kiss few seconds as Michael did the same with Luke’s shirt reattaching his lips to the blonde’s body making sure to leave a mark in every place he went thought. His lips made his way from Luke’s neck down to his chest sucking and biting the skin beneath them making Luke throw his head to his back and rolling his eyes due to the pleasure. Michael continued down almost getting in his knees as he got to the V line sucking even harder. Luke felt his own knees becoming weaker and fuck he was so turned on he felt his dick would explode in any moment inside his pants “You fucker” he left a throaty moan as Michael didn’t do anything but tease. He felt the grin against his skin.

“Say it” Luke heard him his voice full of lust.

“Fuck, Mik-“

“Louder!” he groaned as he quickly unzips the blonde’s pants already getting to his knees.

“Fuck, I need you Michael!” and as soon as his words left his mouth his breath got caught in his throat when all of sudden the cold wind made contact with his so erected dick followed by Michael taking him all inside along with his hand pumping up and down as Luke felt himself every second closer. Michael tried to lick it every time he got back to the tip to send all the nerves and pleasure to Luke’s body. He buried his hands on the colorful hair and involuntary pulled Michael even farther making him gag a bit but they let it go since Luke couldn’t keep it himself more.  
“Michael I- I’m gonna- fuck!” he moaned out loud as he came all in his boyfriend mouth feeling his legs about to give up due to the pleasure but exhaustion. Of course Michael swallowed it all and sat down on the floor pulling Luke from his shaking legs so he would slide down the wall instead of falling down any minute.

The blonde’s breath was still shaky with some aftershocks running through his body as he rested his head against the wall with his eyes closed.  
He was a mess. A sweaty perfect mess for at Michael’s eyes.

The older boy brought himself next to his boyfriend side and delicately turned his head with his hand to leave sweet kiss on his lips resting his forehead on Luke’s sweaty one as they pulled apart. 

“Thanks” the blue eyed boy whispered still out of air as the other fixed the hair stick to his sweaty face.

“You deserved, babe” Michael gave him the sweetest smile. “You had a stressful day yesterday and you made it through.” This time Luke smiled back as the connected their lips again. Luke tried to make himself comfortable sat there without breaking the kiss beside his pants were still down until his hand that he was using to rest and his back touched something wet and fresh. Well, that made him pull apart gaining a frown from the other boy.

“What happen-“

“Oh damn” the blonde laughed it off when turned over to find out his hand full with dark blue paint. Michael joined him laughing when he saw it too. “Michael I hate you” he continued laughing.

“Don’t tell lies, Lucifer” 

Luke stood up putting on only his boxers this time and Michael followed him biting his bottom lip and his face lightening up as an idea came to his head  
“Guess I’ll have to take a sho-“

“No!” Michael cut him off suddenly making the other boy frown. A smiled played on the plump lips. “I have an idea”

Confusion was still written all over the blonde’s face as Michael dragged him by the hand only wearing boxers to his bedroom. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed being careful on not staining the sheets with the blue paint but when he looked up he found Michael with brushed in one hand and two cans of paint in the other and a grin on his face.

“Now…I’m concerned” Luke spoke dragging his words still trying to figure out what was going on. The galaxy hair boy rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Just lay down on your stomach, Lucas.” And still with confused looks, Luke did as he said.

Michael sat down beside him on the bed getting comfortable himself on his bed as he placed the cans of paint that Luke then found they were light blue and black and all of sudden it hit him.

“Wait, are you gonna paint on my back?” Luke said trying to hide a bit the excitement on his voice. Michael just grinned to himself since the other boy couldn’t see it.

“The body is another canvas, Luke.” He explained as he buried the tip of the brush in the blue paint can. “That’s why some things we do in it stay forever” and letting out his breath he didn’t know was holding he started painting the cold paint sending shivers down the blonde’s spine. “That’s why some decorate it with tattoos as mines or piercings as yours too. Is our way to express ourselves and is the more valuable art since we commit ourselves to it until we die” a smile played on Luke’s lips too with the words we heard. He loved the way words like that would just flow out of Michael’s mouth. He let himself get lost with the soft brushed in his back as they both stayed in a comfortable silence with the pale boy occasionally getting up to pick up any other clean brush or color. They both lost sense of time, especially Luke until a firm statement suddenly brought his mind back.

“Is done” Michael said getting up and walking backwards so he could appreciate his fresh painting. The taller boy smiled to himself still lied down. 

“Can I see it now?” And before Michael could say yes he already was getting up and walking to the bathrooms full mirror.

He definitely wasn’t expecting it when he turned over in the mirror and saw what was there. It was a night sky with only a bright moon and some starts lightening all the silhouettes of the trees but the mix of colors in the sky was truly beautiful. Luke’s mouth was slightly parted but no words would come. He was just so amazed.

He continued speechless contemplating the piece of art until he caught by the corner of his eye something out of place near his neck. It was a red and purple mark. He frowned at first and then the realization came. 

The blonde guy slowly turned around to face the mirror and find them all scattered on his chest and down his body. Oh God, he thought. And sure they would get a bit darker later.

“Two artworks in one morning aren’t bad, are them?” Michael dragged Luke’s attention from where he was standing resting his body on the door frame, a smirk playing on his face. “Just that one will washout with the water in some minutes” he continued as he approached the blonde boy and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down the few inches of difference their lips had. “The other will last some more days” he whispered before crashing his lips with his boyfriend’s ones. They smiled into the kiss as they pulled away.

“Isn’t it the same painting you were doing yesterday?” Luke asked resting his forehead against Michael’s. 

“Yea but…couldn’t bring myself to actually do it there I don’t know why, but on you it was just so easily and perfect” And Luke thanked they were so close that Michael couldn’t see him blush a light shade of pink. “Besides, the painting was based on you anyway. Tried to recreate the color of your eyes” and Luke’ cheeks burned even more. “Don’t blush, Lucifer” Michael told him taking Luke’s face with his hands and laughing. 

“I hate you”

“You love me”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it if you liked please :)  
> Also you can leave a message in my tumblr (mikeyholic)


End file.
